


The Joy of Rediscovering You

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Jack and Bitty have been apart for a month.





	The Joy of Rediscovering You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, so if you see something say something.

“Bits,” Jack sighed, dropping his bag just inside the door to his apartment and holding his arms open. 

Bitty didn't hesitate. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

Jack let out a pleased hum, his hands sliding over the slope of Bitty's back before settling, one between Bitty's shoulder blades and one at the small of his back. 

They stayed like that for a long time, kissing lazily, relearning each other's rhythms. 

Bitty was the first to pull away, his cheeks flushed and eyes bright. He smiled at Jack, his fingers tracing the trim line of hair at the base of Jack's neck. “Hey honey,” he said, his tone low and smooth. 

“Come here,” Jack said softly, his blue eyes gone dark with desire. He bent down, wrapping his hands around Bitty's thighs and lifting him up. Bitty was quick to wrap his legs around Jack's waist, holding on to him tightly as he walked them to the bedroom. “Missed you,” Jack said before he carefully laid Bitty back on the bed, his hands going to the hem of his t-shirt, tugging it up. 

“It's been a month,” Bitty panted, tossing his t-shirt away and going for Jack's. “You played well, baby. You did such a good job.” 

Jack hummed, dropping his own t-shirt to the floor. He tugged down Bitty's knit shorts. Bitty wasn't wearing underwear and he made a soft sound when Jack slid his fingers through the soft thatch of blonde hair at the base of his cock. He shivered, fisting his hands in the sheets to keep from reaching for Jack. 

Jack just studied him for a time, his eyes sliding over every part of Bitty's body. Bitty's chest was flushed as well, and he tried his best to stay still for Jack. 

Jack could tell that Bitty was uncomfortable so he took pity on him, rolling on top of Bitty and kissing him again. They kissed until Bitty's hips began twitching under him and he moved to kiss down the long column of his neck and the swell of his Adam's apple. 

Jack pushed himself up as he continued his kissing down Bitty's chest. He flicked his tongue first over his left nipple then his right, his hand carefully bracketing Bitty's ribcage. 

Bitty was breathing hard, his hand tangled in Jack's hair. “Oh Jack,” he sighed, squirming beneath him. 

Jack's nose slid along the crease where Bitty's arm met his shoulder, taking in the scent there before moving on. He cataloged the sounds Bitty made every time he touched him somewhere new: The soft gasp as Jack dipped his tongue into his bellybutton, the harsh intake of breath when his teeth grazed the ridge of his hipbones. 

He went completely silent when Jack nosed against the swell of his balls, letting out a warm stream of air against the sensitive skin there. Jack pressed the heel of his hand against the swell of his own erection through his jeans, enjoying the pressure more than he probably should. He stayed there as he felt Bitty slide his fingers through his hair, holding his head in place. 

“I'm gonna come...” Bitty groaned, and Jack opened his mouth, flicking his tongue out against the soft skin. Bitty's fingers tightened in Jack's hair and he was coming, his entire body trembling. Jack licked his lips and sat up, looking up at Bitty's face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He was glowing. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, smiling down at Jack. “You want me to suck you off, baby? Come here.” 

Jack nodded, climbing back up. “Bits,” he sighed as Bitty's nimble fingers made quick work of his fly, pulling him out and sucking him down. It only took a few minutes and Jack was coming down his throat, hands resting on the headboard as he bracketed in Bitty. 

They stayed like that until Bitty grumbled about needing a shower. Jack moved to let him up, and Bitty stood at the side of the bed, holding out his hands. “Come with me,” he asked. “There's room in the shower for two.” 

Jack grinned, taking his hands. “I love you,” Jack said, kissing Bitty again. He could taste himself on Bitty's tongue, and it made a possessive part of him growl in celebration. 

Bitty pulled back, hands on Jack's cheek. “I love you too. Now let's get you cleaned up and in bed.” 

They went to the bathroom, hand in hand.


End file.
